My Merry not so Merry Birthday
by yuzusakura15
Summary: With the New Year coming, everyone’s busy for all the preparations… suddenly everyone started ignoring her…no one seem to have remembered that Mikan’s birthday is also coming up…or so she thought. NxM oneshot humorous fic Please R


When I was moping around my bed this idea kind of struck me! So I got my lazy butt out of the bed and started typing this chapter…

I know New Year is history but I can't do anything Mikan's birthday is Jan. 1 so please bear with me…

Now on my third fic but still my first one-shot so please go easy on me! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

**--------------------------------------------**

**My Merry not so Merry Birthday**

**By yuzusakura15**

**--------------------------------------------**

Note: Natsume and Mikan are already a couple in this fic!

۞۞۞

New Year is only a few days afar, the streets of Central town were still jammed pack…people chattering about how great their Christmas parties and Social gatherings went…people shopping for various kinds of kimonos, yukatas and most of all fireworks…after all New Year would never be complete without it…

Mikan's class was divided into two groups one were assigned to do the cleaning up after the big Christmas celebration and the others were to prepare for the upcoming New Year decorations…

And, Mikan's job-was doing all the grunt work!

While Sumire, the president of N&R fan club,was lying down on a big fat mattress doing absolutely nothing, as all the fan girls fan her and call her their mistress joo-sama(queen). Mikan was the only one left to clean…

"You Sakura!" Sumire scoffed in an anguish voice.

"Hey! Why are you taking the '–san' off my name?!" Mikan scoffed as she imitated Sumire's intimidating look. She's getting really pissed off by the moment. Sumire had been ordering her around for the last 3 hours. "You should try calling me Sakura-san! Show some manners!"

"Why the heck should I respect you!" Sumire laughed wryly. "Dream on! I will never ever add a '-san' on your name! Why? Coz your **younger** than me! Hahaha"

"Only a few months younger!" Mikan protested as vein popped out her head. "After all we are in the same grade!"

"Hahaha!" Sumire teased. "Kouhai Sakura Mikan!"

"Say that once more or I'll…" Mikan was cut off.

"Or you'll what? Oooooohhh…I'm so scared! What will the nullifier do to me?!" Sumire teased once more. "Kouhai Sakura Mikan! Kouhai Sakura Mikan!"

"Grrrr… your getting on my nerves!"

"Hey, how about try calling me Sumire-senpai instead?!"

"I told you kohai's and senpai's are only used for people with different grade levels only!"(When I was chatting with yukari26 this idea struck me! We always argue about stuff like this…hehe)

"Hehe! But your 3 months older than me!" (I really dunno how many months Sumire is older than Mikan I just took a guess!)

"Hey Sumire **onii-chan!**" Mikan teased back specifying the word **onii-chan**!

"Onii-chan?!" Sumire yelped. "I'm a girl you know! Can't you even tell genders! And besides why are you calling me that we're not even related! You disgust me!"

"Well…You-chan calls Natsume his onii-chan even if their not related!"Mikan stucked out her tongue as he fiddled with her fingers!

"Don't insult my Natsume!"

"He's not **your Natsume** he's **my boyfriend**!"

"Hey, idiot! You miss a spot!" Sumire said pointing to the floor.

"Stop changing the topic!" Mikan flared up hitting Sumire but she managed to dodge it. "Besides, there's not even a single dirt in it! It's sparkling clean!"

"Well, there is now!" Sumire scattered pieces of paper on the floor.

"Now you've done it!" Mikan yelled as she chased Sumire who turned into her cat-dog form/ inu-neko form. They were both running around in circlesteasing and harassing each other ripping the whole place apart…**The ruckus caused a big fat troublesome mess**…

"Ahahaha!" Sumire laughed sarcastically. "Now look what you've done! You've messed up!"

"Hey! It's not even fair how come you're not doing anything but order me around!"

"Sorry!" Sumire laughed as she shoved Mikan the permit Mr. Narumi gave her. Narumi appointed her to be the leader of the cleaning group. So she was pretty much permitted to order people around… "I pity you1 Sakura!" She laughed boisterously and so did the fan girls. "Now, I order you to start over and clean this up! Do as I say!"

Sumire shoved Narumi's permit in Mikan's eyes again making her drool with envy…

"Now, get to work!"

"Yeah! You heard what joo-sama said now clean up!" the fan girls said in chorus, as they laughed boisterously with their so-called joo-sama.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Better clean up or I'll never be finished." She sighed again. "Hey mistress of evil are you happy now?!" She yelled as she started picking the mop and the broom.

"Yes very much!" Sumire the evil cold-hearted witch said as she yawned.

"how I wish Hotaru and the others were here with me!"

-Meanwhile-

"Better hurry! Mikan might suspect a thing!" Yuu said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I already asked someone to keep her busy!" Hotaru said coldly. "She's too dense to even suspect a thing!"

"Who is it?!" Anna and nonoko asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Meanie!" they all scoffed.

Natsume just gave a small smirk…

-Back to Mikan-

"I finally finished!" Mikan sighed. "Hey Witchie Permy! I'm done! Can I go now?!"

Mikan sweat dropped as she stared at the now sleeping permy. She was yawning and drooling while constantly repeating the words 'Natsume' & 'Ruka'.

"Guess I could go!" she said cheerfully. "Away from **hell**!!!"

She cheerfully went out of the hellish room and was set off to find Hotaru…

She opened the decoration room door and was greeted by Yuu. "Oh…hi Mikan watcha doin' here?" Yuu asked nervously.

Mikan tried to take a small peek but Yuu kept blocking her sight. "Can I see Hotaru?! Just for a moment! Onegai!"

"N-No! She's busy that's right b-busy right now! It's getting lat why dontcha get some sleep! You look really tired!" Yuu said as he struggled to get Mikan out of sight.

Yuu sighed as he closed the door. "Phew! That was a close call! Hey hotaru didn't you say you made sure she was kept busy?"

"Are you saying that my plan backfired?!" Hotaru said emotionless as ever.

Yuu shivered and didn't dare to utter another word.

"I hope she didn't notice!" kokoroyomi appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you that idiot is just too dense!"

۞۞۞

**-Next Day A day before New Year's Eve-**

۞۞۞

"Waaaahhh! Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfullyas she went over to Hotaru's bed to wake her up.

"What are you doing in my room this early in the morning!?" Hotaru said coldly as she tugged more sheets and grabbed a pillow to cover her ears.

"But…"Mikan pouted. "Hey, let's go to Central Town!"

"No…I'm busy!" her stoic best friend replied still stoic as ever.

"I wanna buy howalon!" Mikan tantrumed like a 5-year old kid. "I wanna see the new stuff he have there!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**! "Idiot! We just went there the other day!" Hotaru moaned.

"But…you'll never know if there are new arrivals!!!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA. "**Run along now before I hit you with my baka cannon!" Hotaru groaned.

"Itai…"Mikan rubbed her head. "Hotaru you meanie!"Mikan frowned as she desperately went out of the room and set off to find Yuu!

"W-what are you d-ding h-here?!" Yuu stuttered as Mikan greeted him in the hallway.

"I just wanted to greet you ohayou, that's all!" Mikan said cheerily. "By the way, since I accidentally ran into you can you come with me to Central Town?!"

"Sorry but we latent typed have a meeting so Ja! Mikan –chan!" Yuu immediately ran off and bade goodbye.

"That's 2 down!" Mikan pouted as she counted her fingers. "I'll try Anna and Nonoko!!"

"H-hi Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko stuttered nervously.

"I…"

"Well gotta go! Bye!" they both zoomed off without a trace leaving poor Mikan speechless.

Mikan sighed. "I didn't even get to ask them! So I guess that's four down! Why is everyone acting so weird and nervous around me?!" oh well…on to the next target…

Koko who was accidentally passing by manage to read Mikan's thoughts. "Oh no! This is baaaaadd!"

"Hi koko!" Mikan greeted. "Would ya…"

"No thanks!" Koko cut her off knowing what she's gonna say next he then zoomed off like the others popping out like a bubble…

"Yup! Everyone is acting sooooo weird!" She sighed.

"Hi Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan greeted him with puppy dog eyes. "Would you like to got to Central Town with me?!" She pleaded. _Well…at least I managed to finish my statement…_

Ruka couldn't help but blush. He suddenly had an idea. He used his Alice on his pet bunny and caused it to run away. "Well ja!" he said as he chased his pet usagi. "Usagi-chan matte!" he muttered. He practically just used that trick to get away from Mikan.

Now Mikan had no choice but to go on to her last resort, her so-called boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga! Who would practically refuse her offer over and over again. Sometimes it makes her wonder why she agreed to be her girlfriend.

"Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!"Mikan said as she struggled to wake Natsume up but she failed.

She began harassing him more violently but still no response. _Darn it! Why does Natsume have to be such a good sleeper? Well there's only one solution to problems like this! _"NNNNNAAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUMMMEEE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Mikan yelled in an ear-deafening voice which made the birds fall out of their nest.

"Aaaaahhh!" Natsume yelled. "What'd you do that for?!"

Mikan smirked. _So…even Black cat loses his cool once in a while I should do this a lot more often!!!_

"Let's go to Central town please?!"

"Nope!" he replied flatly.

"Why not?!"

"Ain't it obvious you disturbed my sleep!"

"But…you're my boyfriend!!!" Mikan wailed. _Why is everyone acting so nervous and different about me?! Something's not right here!_

Sumire who was accidentally passing by overheard the conversation and laughed. "Oh…lookie here! Is little miss no-star trying to ask my Natsume out on a date?!"

Mikan sweat dropped. _Well…at least Permy here is her usual self…but she's meaner than ever!!!_

۞۞۞

-Central Town-

Mikan ended up going to Central town herself; she bought a huge box of howalon. But no matter how many fluff puffs she eats it ended tasting much worst than the previous one…everything would tastes a lot more better if only her friends were here…everything…(What a drama queen!)

Then suddenly something caught her in the eye. "N-Natsume?!" Mikan gasped as she spotted a raven haired boy come out from a **Women's Accessory Store**!!! She hurried to follow him but with a blink of an eye he was gone…

"Hahaha What am I thinking?! I shouldn't doubt him?! hahaha" Mikan tried to punch herself mentally but somehow that thought won't seem to get out of her idiotic head. "N-No way! This can't be!!!" she gasped once more. "**Natsume is a gay**?!" (LOL)

Mikan then pictured Natsume wearing frilly girl's outfit, wearing girly bunny hairclips and last but not the least she pictured **Natsume posing as a gay model**!!! "Nooooo! This can't be happening! I have a gay boyfriend! Nooooo!!"

-Meanwhile-

"Damn! What is she doing here?!" Natsume scorned as he stared at the gift box he bought from the store. _I hope that idiot didn't notice me! _He looked at the gift tag and smirked …it wrote:

**To polka dots,**

**Happy Birthday**

**Idiot!**

**From: Natsume Hyuuga**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

۞۞۞

**-Next day New Year's Eve-**

۞۞۞

Alas New Year's Eve is here; everyone was all dressed up for this festive event. Girls were all dressed up in kimonos and they kept on complimenting each other on how cute they all look!

But the moment Mikan was waiting for is the deliver of the mails. "Do you have any for me?!" Mikan asked enthusiastically. "Here!" the robot handed her a letter from her jii-chan.

"Dear jii-chan! Happy New Year! I'm going to greet the New Year and my birthday on the Gakuen alice dorms! Please take care!" she wrote back.

A couple of fan girls crowded over Ruka struggling to get a glimpse of the photo his mother sent him…Poor Ruka was left there running away from them…

"Eh?! What's going on?!" Mikan asked confused. "What's all the ruckus about?!"

"Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan approached the troubled animal lover who was struggling to keep the picture away from all the fan girls…but unfortunately for him the oh so cunning Hotaru just swooped it away like a wind…

She smirked as she grabbed hold of the pic. It revealed a picture of two elders one was a picture of an amazingly beautiful woman dressed up in fur coats and hats.

"Wah! Lu-chan!" Mikan said as she took a small peek at the picture. "Lu-chan's female adult version!"

Kokoroyomi then sprang out of no where. "Lu-chan's mom is fond of calling Lu-chan! They're a family of 5, only child with parents, grandparents and dog!"

"Stop reading my mind!" Ruka blushed as he struggled to get the pic from Hotaru but he failed.

"I wouldn't give this back!" Hotaru smirked as her eyes sparkled with money. "I could earn millions for this!"

"Um…Hey Hotaru!" Ruka whispered something to Hotaru. "Shouldn't we get going I mean we still have preparations to do?!"

"It's all under control!" the stoic amethyst girl said. "Besides…it's much more fun to tease you and Mikan!!!"

"How evil can you get!" Ruka gave her a uneasy look.

"Since it's all new year how about we all have a little game?!" Hotaru said still cold as ever. "And whoever loses will have to pay up!" Hotaru's eyes were again gleaming with money.

"Waaa!" Mikan said her eyes filled with enthusiasment. "Hotaru asked me to play a game with her! Waaa!"

"That's not what she said!" they all sighed. _She's a genuine idiot alright!! She completely forgot on how they've all been ignoring her lately…what an idiot!_

"Told you she was too dense!" Hotaru said.

"Dense?! Whose dense?!" Mikan shuddered innocently.

"No body let's just carry on with the game!"

"It's called 2 facts and a lie! It's a game when you tell your buddies 3 statements! 2 facts and 1 lie the others will guess what's the lie! If you guess wrong you'll have to pay up" (I got this game from some book that I don't remember) Hotaru rolled the arrow on the mini board on who shall open the first statement.

It landed right on Mikan. Mikan clapped her hands mentally as a bright idea struck her!

Mikan's POV

That's it! I'll have to use this chance to let them remember that tomorrow's my birthday! I'll give them a hint or two! I wonder why everyone's been ignoring me lately?!...oh well…I'll just have to make them realize before it's too late…

-End of POV-

"Ok. Here are the choices. **A.** Tomorrow someone we know is celebrating her birthday. **B. **That someone would like her friends to realize it's her birthday. **C.** That someone would love to eat pepperoni pizza on her birthday." Mikan stated cheerily.

Her friends sweat dropped at her most obvious clues. They all pretended that they had absolutely no idea on what she was talking about! "My guess it's letter A." Ruka replied riding on with the whole pretend thing. Ruka gave the rest of the gang a small wink. Koko gave him a thumbs up!

"Wah!" somehow those words really struck Mikan but she didn't lose hope. She forced to crack a smile. "It's letter C." she murmured.

"Your wrong! Now pay up Nogi!" Hotaru demanded as she held her hand to receive the payment.

"No one could possibly hat pizza?!" Anna pointed out. "They're the best! I wonder who that person is?!"

Mikan force herself to crack another fake smile. "I don't hate it- I mean that person doesn't hate pizzas it's just that have pepperoni sprinkled all over it…"

The game continued and every time it was Mikan's round she desperately tried to remind them that tomorrow is going to be her birthday! But all attempts seem to have failed.

۞۞۞

Mikan was walking around the school fountain gloomily. Her bangs covering her face as tears began to trickle from her eyes…Mikan accidentally bumps over Mr. Narumi, who was wearing qa frilly pink women's kimono…

"M-mikan?!" Narumi held up his hand to help Mikan back to her feet. "What're you doing here!? Shouldn't you be having fun with the others?!"

"W-well I was sniff sniff" Mikan sobbed. "Until everyone started ignoring me so I thought they've forgot all about my birthday so I tried to remind them! But they just don't seem to remember!" (This is a drama scene!)

Narumi gave Mikan a big bouquet of white roses. "Here! Advance Happy birthday Mikan!" Narumi smiled. "I was supposed to hand this to you tom. But I guess now would be the right time!"

Mikan dried up her tears and smiled. "Thanks! But…I think you and jii-chan we're the only ones who remembered my birthday!"

Hahahah Mr. Narumi laughed. "Today still isn't your birthday why are you so worried that no one remembered it!"

"W-well…Because everyone seems to be avoiding and ignoring me!"

"Well then Mikan I guess I got to go!" he handed Mikan a piece of invitation. "Be ther at exactly 12 midnight not later or earlier!"

"Why's that?!"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!"

-Meanwhile-

"Roger that Hotaru!" Narumi reported. "I've accomplished my task."

۞۞۞

**-Midnight The party-**

۞۞۞

Mikan stared at the clock it's just about midnight. "But…I wonder why Mr. Narumi said that I should be her at the exact time."

She opened the door of the said venue. But to her surprise there was no light, no people absolutely no one. Mikan was just about enough of all this ignoring and flared up. "**What the heck is going on here? I had just about enough of this nonsense, all these ignoring, all these avoiding! That's it I'm outta here!"**

Mikan turned her back to leave, as suddenly she felt the light flash open and pieces of confetti's and colored papers started to fall from the ceiling…she turned to see what was going on…

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"**_

They all said in chorus as the held out a banner saying '**Happy Birthday Mikan'**. "W-What?!"Mikan stammered in total shock. "huh?!" she added as more pieces of confetti's fell on her head.

"Idiot!" Hotaru approached her best friend. "It's a lucky charm don't lose it." Hotaru handed her a gift.

Tears suddenly fell from Mikan's cheeks as she was shot back to reality. "H-hotaru!" Mikan cried as she attempted to give Hotaru a hug but she dodges it.

"Even though it's your birthday or even if today is the last day of your life I still won't allow your filthy germs to get near me!" Hotaru said coldly.

"Waaah! Not even on my birthday?!"

"Nope. Not a chance!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Do you mean all these ignoring thing was all a stunt just not to make me find out what you guys were doing?!"

"Obviously" they all scoffed. "how dumb can you get?!"

"Hey! Sakura-san!" Sumire approached her handing Mikan her gift. "Sorry if I was too bossy the other day it's just that—I mean all of this was part of the plan you see!"

_Wow! Finally Permy added a –san on my name! Maybe she isn't that much of a cold-hearted witch after all…_ "T-thanks Perm!"

"By the way, this will be the first and last time you'll be hearing me add a -san on your name!"

_Then again…maybe she is the legendary witch…_

Mikan spotted Narumi-sensei clapping from behind… "E-eh?! Does that mean Mr. Narumi was also behind this!"

"Obviously!" they scoffed again.

"Waaah! So that means all of you were conniving against me?!"

Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck. It was Natsume.

"Natsume! Are you gay?!" Mikan gasped remembering the past event that happened.

They all fell back anime-style.

"Mikan?! Where the heck did you get that idea?!" they all asked.

Suddenly a soft chuckle was heard…and it came from Natsume…

_Wait a minute…did Natsume just laugh? Not to mention smile?!...Wow! This truly is a candid moment!!!_

Hotaru started taking pictures of Natsume laughing… "This could be my big break!" Hotaru smirked.

"hahaha!" Natsume laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Mikan asked. "Tell me are you gay!? I saw you coming out from the Women's Accessory Store! What were you doing there?! Only girls come there!"

"Hahaha!" Natsume laughed harder. "So you saw me?!"

"Yes I did! And you better have a good explanation for this!" Mikan said.

Natsume slipped a ring into Mikan's left arm and whispered. "Happy Birthday Idiot! I went there to buy you a present! There's no way I'm a gay!!" (remembered a scene from pichi pichi pitch when kaito gave lucia a ring)

_So all this was just a misunderstanding…_

_Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and cupped her face…as the glorious night ended with a night long kiss…accompanied by fireworks saying Happy Birthday Mikan…and a happy New Year to all!!!_

_My not so Merry days just turned into Merriest Birthday I'd ever have…_

_**The end**_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_yuzusakura15: so what do you think? Is it corny, lame or too mushy or lovey dovey?!_

_If you like this story please feel free to read my other fics camp rock n' roll and little miss popular! If there are any questions feel free to PM me or add me in YM(check my profile for that) and please don't forget to R&R_

۞۞۞

Please leave a review!


End file.
